I don't like you, I love you
by JulietteSketch
Summary: Claire and a mystery boy. She asks him these questions to find out if he likes her but...Read to find out what happens next. Made after a qoute.
1. Chapter 1

I don't _like_ you, I **love** you.

* * *

We stood face to face. It was his last day here. I would miss him if he left me alone. I stared directly into his eyes and asked him…

"Do you like me?"

"No, Claire."

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"No."

"Am I in your heart?"

"No Claire…"

"Would you cry if I walked away?"

He took a deep breath before he answered. "No."

I walked away crying. My heart had just been broken into a million pieces by the one I loved the most. My small steps turned into a jog, and from a jog they turned into a run. "Claire!" He called out, chasing after me. It didn't matter anymore, I was nothing to him. I never was. I immediately lost him when I ran through the crowd of people at the beach.

I made it all the way to Mothers Peak. I stood at the tip, crying my eyes out. _He_ placed a hand on me and made me face him.

"Claire, I didn't say I _like_ you, because I **love** you. I didn't say you were _pretty_ because you are **beautiful**. I didn't say you were _in_ my heart because you **are** my heart. I didn't say I would _cry_ if you walk away because I would **die** if you did." I stared directly into his eyes. "I love you, Claire." I hugged him once more before we walked hand in hand to the beach. He was leaving. I couldn't stop it. I wouldn't.

He walked over to the boat to one of the sailors. He walked back to me and said, "I'm leaving, but I will be in time for Christmas." I hugged him once more. "Here, Claire." he took of his purple bandana and hand it to me. "Keep it." He walked back the boat and waved before the boat departed.

" I love you too…Kai."

* * *

Authors Note: Aww, I go the inspiration after i read the qoute on another website. I think it fits in well with Kai and Claire. Please review what you think about it. My other story about ClaireXKai has to be on hold cause i don't have time to write new chapters. I will write what happens later in the future to them after he returns.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the warmth of my fireplace. I had recently had it built.

I held his bandana in my small hands. It was the day before Christmas Eve. He hadn't come. I broke out into quiet sobs. I_ cared_ for him. I _gave_ him my_ heart_.

I wiped my tears on my jackets sleeve. I trudged out into the snow to Ann's Inn. Her father had passed away a few days after Kai left.

"Hey Claire." She looked at me closely and saw why I was crying. "I'm sorry Claire." She jumped over the counter and went to me. She was taller than me. I was only 4'10 and she was 5'4. Cliff, her husband walked down and saw us.

"He didn't come did he?" Cliff whispered. He wasn't shy anymore, he was scared I would burst into tears. Ann shook her head 'no.'

Gray, my older brother walked in. He lived here, there was no reason to be surprised.

"Claire!" He wrapped his arms securely around me. "I swear I'll knock the daylight out of him when he comes back." I could feel him burn with rage.

"I'm fine. I just needed to cry for a while." I pulled on a fake smile, and they apparently bought it. Gray didn't, but he didn't dare say anything to make me cry again. "Can I just have some pancakes?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah." Ann said, going behind the counter.

"You sure you're ok?" Gray rubbed my back. I nodded, and pulled a fake smile on. Gray looked at me skeptically but let it pass.

"Here you go." Ann gave me a plate of pancakes and left me alone to eat.

I finished them, paid for it, and went home.

"Your not coming are you." I whispered as I held his bandana. I let out a sigh and crawled into bed.

I was foolish enough to fall for a guy that was only here ¼ of a year.

Sunlight hit my very pale face. I had lost a lot of weight since the first week of winter.

"I'm leaving, but I will be in time for Christmas." I hugged him once more. "Here, Claire." he took of his purple bandana and hand it to me. "Keep it."

Lies! He lied to me. It was now Christmas Eve. He was no where to be found. I sighed, he wasn't coming.

I walked to the Inn. I wasn't there to see Ann or Cliff, I was there to see Gray.

"Claire." I looked at me with such soft blue eyes.

"Gray, can I hang out with you today?" I whispered.

"Yeah, just let me get a hold of grandpa." He dialed grandpa's number. "Hey, I'm not coming into work today." I could hear his loud gruff voice over the line. "No, let me explain. I'm with Claire." Grandpa's voice couldn't be heard anymore. "Thank you. Bye." He turned to me. "Let's go Claire."

He took a hold of my hand. "Where to?"

"Anywhere as long as it's away from here." Gray looked at me surprised.

"Y-you don't mean that…do you?" I nodded my answer.

"I want to go see Jack and Jill." I whispered.

"Fine… I guess."

I wanted to go see my two cousins. They were married to their spouses, had kids with them, the kids were growing up quickly…

Their lives are just perfect.

"Claire, let's go." We were walking through the forest. Everything was covered in snow. There was no sign of living creatures.

A small clearing was up ahead. The ranch was visible. Jack's wife, Celia didn't like animals but she had to get used to them. Jill's husband, Skye, a once notorious thief, is now a stay at home dad.

"I'll be right back." I told Gray. I dashed for the ranch, Jill's little five-year-old girl, Lucy, saw me.

"Auntie!" The little girl, ran up to me. Jack's twins, Noel and Dominik, saw me and smiled widely. They were about sixteen by now, only two years younger than I am now.

"Hey Claire." Dominik said. His twin followed him.

"Hey, where's Jill?" I asked.

"Oh, she is out with Skye." Noel said, waving his hand.

"What about Jack?"

"On vacation with Celia."

"So they left?" The twins and Lucy nodded. "Thanks then." I said before walking away. Lucy's big green eyes bore into my back.

I tossed and turned in my sleep. A noise could be heard from outside. It was probably my dog, Lo. It constantly made noise. I gave in quickly and opened the window. I didn't open my eyes, I felt the cold air from outside rush in.

Something warm collided with my lips. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a tanned face that could be no other than my Kai's. I didn't kiss him back. I stood there motionless.

"Claire, I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. I tried to but all the ships here were booked. I'm just really sorry." I walked back to my bed and grabbed the purple bandana that lay next to my bed.

"I kept it." I hugged the purple cloth close to me. "I love you Kai. Especially since your dressed as Santa Claus." I giggled softly.

"Since it's Christmas, I brought you something. Close your eyes and no peeking.

I covered my eyes with my hands. "Now, hold your hands out and don't open you eyes." I held my hands out and something light was placed on the palm of my hand. "Open your eyes." Kai whispered in my ear. I open my eyes and saw a shining blue object in my hand.

"Kai…"

"Claire, will you marry me?" He was kneeling on one leg now.

"…Yes…" I said. I jumped into his broad arms. His wrapped his muscular arms around me.

"I love you Claire." He whispered.

"Same here." I cuddled into his chest.

"Ann! Get out here!" I called as I walked into the inn. She saw me smiling widely. She looked behind me and saw the tanned figure. Her gaze went to the blue feather that was now behind my ear.

"OH MY GOD! GRAY, CLIFF!" Ann went upstairs to get my brother and her husband.

Gray was the first to come down, he was only in blue jersey shorts. His 'UMA' was still on. He looked at me, the blue feather and then to Kai. He looked upset first but then grinned. "Take care of my sister." He said to Kai. He turned to me and said, "I'm going to be the best man!" I smiled. "Congrats." He hugged me and shook Kai's hand firmly.

"Kai, do you take Claire as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Claire take Kai as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Kai pecked my lips, knowing I didn't like showing public affection in public. "I'm going to make you the luckiest lady alive." We walked down the aisle together.

Once we arrived at my house, I changed out of the dress and into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Claire, I want to give you the choice, do you want to stay here in Mineral town or do you want to move around with me and manage my shacks?"

I thought about for a second. I liked Mineral Town but I wanted to explore.

"I want to move around." I smiled. He hugged me tightly and released me after he hear me gasping for air.

"I love you Claire."

"I love you too Kai."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I never finished it. I liked how this turned out. I had a lot of endings but I chose this one cause it was the simplest one. Reviews please J**


End file.
